Ron in the Middle
by selemi
Summary: I think the title says it all. Harry and Hermione both have a love life, or at least on in the making. Will Ron approve Hermione's and Harry's love. ..no they aren't in love with each other
1. Couples, Lies, and Deals

My very first fanfic. yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. (what? I don't feel like being all creative...)

* * *

**Couples , Lies, and Deals**

Ginny and Harry were talking quietly in the common room. They were sitting in a secluded area deep in conversation.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ron asked Hermione. He was eyeing them like hawk ready to swoop down on them.

"Relax," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Ginny said Harry's helping her study"

"You don't think they're, you know," Ron sputtered.

"Nothing is going on between them," Hermione lied smoothly.

"Better not," Ron growled.

"Do you think he knows," Ginny whispered.

"Hermione said he doesn't," Harry whispered back. "Relax a little."

"I wish he wasn't so protective," Ginny said scribbling a quick sentence on her potion's essay.

"I don't think I should bother you anymore for now," Harry said worried. "You need to do well on you O."

"Alright, Harry," Ginny said disappointed. She liked Harry's company. They weren't publicly dating, yet, because of her annoying, overly protective, brother.

Harry got up and went into the dormitories. He hated lying to Ron. But he knew Ron would hate him if he knew.

"Hey, mate," Ron said entering the dormitory.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said nervously.

"How's the studying going with Ginny," he asked casually.

"Studying?" Harry asked caught off guard. Ron gave a puzzled look and then Harry amended quickly, "Yeah, studying. It's going great."

"See you in the morning," Ron said hiding his suspicion.

"Kay," Harry replied, relieved.

The next morning, Hermione quickly ate breakfast and rushed to the library before Harry or Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She was rushing so fast she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry—" she began but then stopped when she saw that it was Malfoy.

"Granger," he said scowling.

"Malfoy," she said with hatred.

"Thought you Gryffindors had more manner than that," he sneered.

"Why be good to evil?" She asked scoffing.

"Then you're just as bad as me," he said smirking.

"Am not," she said indignantly. "And I bet you could never be good."

"I'm a Malfoy," he said with pride, "I can be anything _you_ can."

"Sure," she said rolling her eyes.

"And I bet you could never be bad," he said smirking.

"Why would I _want_ to be bad?" She asked him raising one eyebrow.

"I could be good," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"If you can pull off being bad," he said grinning.

"You won't call anyone "mudblood"?" She asked curiously.

"No one," he agreed.

"You won't be a jerk?" She questioned him.

"Nope," he said grinning. "And you won't be a goody-two-shoes?"

"Nope," Hermione said knowing Malfoy could never pull off being good.

"Loser has to do the other's homework," Malfoy said grinning.

"For a month," Hermione finished.

They shook on it and a deal was made.

Just then Pansy walked into the corridor.

"Hey, Draco," she said her voice smothered with poisoned honey. "What are you doing here with a mud-blood?" She said looking at Hermione with distaste.

"Nothing," he said keeping a blank expression.

Pansy waited for him to say something mean.

Instead, Hermione insulted Pansy, resulting in Pansy scoffing and leaving.

"Didn't think you had it in you," Malfoy said surprised.

Hermione grinned and said, "Later, loser." And left a baffled Malfoy looking after her as she walked away.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in the Great Hall. Ginny was sitting next to Seamus, much to Harry's displeasure. Ginny managed to even look like she's enjoying herself, Hermione thought impressed, she couldn't say the same for Harry who was staring darkly at Seamus. She nudged him and he remembered that he was Harry Potter, Ron's best friend, not Ginny's boyfriend--officially. Ron's suspicion of his sister liking Harry subsided, but he still felt that Harry had feelings for his sister.

"Why are you staring at Seamus?" Ron asked him curiously.

"I'm not," Harry said defensively.

"If I didn't know you better," Ron said hiding his anger, and failing, "I'd say that you liked my sister."

"Of course not, Ron," Harry said laughing and helping himself to more syrup. Ron wasn't convinced and Harry knew it so he said the most regrettable thing in the world. "I like Hermione."

Ron and Hermione both choked on their breakfast.

"What?!" They both asked.

"Yeah, uh, its true," Harry said wishing he hadn't said that now. Hermione shot Harry a dark look.

Ron wondered how Hermione felt. Before he could ask she quickly excused herself and left. Harry, too, said good-bye to Ron and left.

"What was that?!" Hermione shrieked at Harry.

"Shh," he said quickly, they were starting to attract attention. "I'm sorry, but I panicked."

"Harry I can't take this," Hermione said exasperated, "Just tell Ron."

"Are you nuts?" He asked her angrily. "He'll kill me."

"Don't expect me to lie for you about this anymore," Hermione said equally angry. With that she stormed off to her next class.

Unfortunately it was double Potions with the Slytherins for Hermione next. She groaned as she entered the dark, morbid dungeon. She was early and so very few people were there. Hermione sat herself at an empty table. Hoping that the class would get over as soon as possible. In a few minutes the whole class was there, except for one. Malfoy walked in, the last one. The only seat available was next to Hermione. He sat down and greeted her politely. Surprised by the civilness of his voice Hermione also replied politely. He grinned and then Hermione remembered she was supposed to be mean. So she quickly called him "jerk" and turned her attention to Professor Snape.

They were going to create a Binding Potion. Snape flicked his wand at the board and the directions appeared. They had two hours to create a near-perfect Binding Potion--with their table partner. Hermione groaned silently. There was a clamour of noise as the students took out their books and went to retrieve their potion materials.

"Would you like me to go get the ingredients from the Student Cupboard?" Malfoy asked her smiling politely.

Man he was good actor, Hermione thought frowning. "Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

She's so bad at this, Malfoy thought hiding his laughter at her poor attempts to be bad. He brought back the ingredients and started the potion.

"You're doing it wrong," Hermione said disapproving of the way he cut the carrot like roots.

Malfoy swallowed back a retort and asked sweetly, "Then how do you think I should do it?"

Hermione took the knife and cut the roots in slices less than a centimeter thick. Malfoy stared at her in amazement.

"Wow," he said looking at the pieces he had cut. They were good but they couldn't compare to Hermione's delicate hand.

Hermione smirked, "Pretty amazing for a _mudblood,_Malfoy?"

"It's pretty amazing for anyone," Malfory said knowing he was going to regret saying that.

Hermione smirked, knowing she was going to bank that for later.

* * *

review?


	2. Being Good

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Second Chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Being Good**

The days passed by, Hermione being a jerk, Malfoy being a thoughful, considerate boy. The teachers welcomed this new Malfoy, but wondered why Hermione, their prize student acted this way. One day after class, Professor McGonagall asked Hermione about her sudden change in personality.

"Professor," Hermione said choosing her words carefully, "I um, made a deal with someone and I need to keep it."

"Miss Granger," her teacher said her eyes narrow, "I'd like you to consider whether a deal that is ruining your reputation is worth it."

* * *

"Earth to Draco!" Blaise said shaking Malfoy. They were in the common rooms and once again Malfoy was spacing out.

"What?" He asked irratated.

"Pansy and I are going to terrorize some first years," he said thinking about the blonde girl. "Want to come?"

"No," he said truly meaning it. For some reason he didn't _want_ to do that--something he usually liked to do.

"Okay," Blaise said, secretly happy Draco had said "no".

Malfoy decided to go to the library. He saw Hermione sitting at a table, book sprawled all over. Did she need to study that much?

"Hey, Granger," he said politely.

"What?" She asked irratated. Then she looked up and saw it was Malfoy. _Shoot_, she thought, _If he sees me helping Neville, I'm sunk._

"I got the book, Hermione," Neville said showing her the warn leather cover.

"What are you doing here with Longbottom?" He asked curiously.

"Oh Hermione is--" Neville began.

"--leaving right now," she said quickly.

"You said you could help me with the herbology homework," Neville said confused.

Malfoy smirked. "I won," he said in triumph.

"Won?" Neville asked, again confused.

"No," Hermione said ignoring Neville.

"Yes," Malfoy said grinning, "you're being nice. I won. Admit it."

Hermione just stared at him, at a loss for words because he was correct. She lost.

"I'm just gonna.. go..," Neville said awkwardly and left them there.

Hermione sighed and said, "So I supposed I'll have to do your homework now."

"No," he said quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"As much as I hate to admit this," he said cursing himself for saying it, "I like being good."

"You like being good?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"Yes Granger, I like being good," he said exasperatedly. "How many times do you want me to say it?"

"Son of Alpha Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy; likes being good," Hermione said still shocked.

Draco's eyes turned from exasperation to anger. "I am not my father!" He yelled at her angrily.

Hermione stared in at the enraged Malfoy. "Malfoy, I--"

"Shut up, Granger," he said, his anger boring into her eyes. "Don't talk about what you don't know."

He turned around to walk away from her.

"Draco," hermione said looking at him walking away. He stopped and the sound of his name. "I'm sorry," Hermione said apologetically.

* * *

Review?


	3. Being Good Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Third Chapter

* * *

**Being Good--Again**

_"Son of Alpha Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy; likes being good?"_ He heard the scorn in her voice. She doubted him, expected him to be evil, just like everyone else had. And he thought she was different.

_"Draco,"_ he heard her say his name, his _first name_. _"I'm sorry."_

She did apologize. She did feel bad. Maybe she was different. Agh? Why was she taking up so much of his mental mind space?

"Leave me alone!" He yelled out loud.

A few first years glanced at him nervously and dispersed quickly. Pansy, Goyle, Zabini, and Crabbe looked at him like he was mental--probably was.

* * *

_"Don't talk about what you don't know!"_The anger in his eyes scared her. It wasn't like teasing him, it was like she struck his final nerve. She shuddered at the enraged Malfoy.

_"I like being good,"_she heard him say. She certainly hadn't known that. Who'd have thought? Maybe he was different. Maybe he changed, for the better. Maybe. Why was that slime taking up so much of her mental mind space? She needed to get back to her studies! Not waste time frivolously thinking about that Slytherin.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled out loud.

Ron glanced at her, surprised at her outbreak.

"I just wanted to borrow your notes," he said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked bewildered, "Sorry Ron, sure. I was just spacing out. Sorry."

As she rummaged through her notes, Ron slipped a piece of paper into her Ancient Runes book.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Ron pestered Hermione about her Ancient Runes book.

"Ron," Hermione said starting to get annoyed, "I returned the book. Now stop bugging me."

Ron choked on his food, and rushed out of the great hall.

Draco Malfoy wasn't one to spend time in the library. He could get good grades with out. But today he decided to go and check out a random book he touched because he was wierd like that.

---

Ron was still sprinting. He was starting to wish he hadn't had that eighth pancake...

---

"Ancient Runes," Malfoy said with distaste. How he loathed that subject. He opened the book and flipped through the pages when suddenly a little slip of paper fell out. He read it to himself and suppressed a grin.

---

Panting, Ron saw that the library was only a few feet away. He hoped he wasn't too late...

---

_Dear Hermione,  
I know I don't act it, but I really, really, really, like you.  
Love,  
R.W _

"R.W," Malfoy muttered amused. It was high time he admitted it, he thought pocketing the note. He felt that the note was that of an elementary school crush--probably was but wasn't the red bufoon capable of writing something nicer?

Ron rushed in and his mouth popped open. Malfoy was holding the Ancient Runes book. Could he have possible read the letter?

"So you like Granger, Weasly?" He asked smirking.

Well there goes that hope. Ron's ears turned as bright as his red hair.

"You're not going to win her with this piece of junk," Malfoy said crumpling the letter. " I '_really, really, really, like you'_? Is that really what you were going to give her?" He asked laughing.

"Give it back you git!" Ron yelled running at him.

Malfoy, thinking like a wizard, pulled out his wand and placed a defensive shield. Ron bounced back, inches from Malfoy, cursing him.

"Calm down, Weasly," Malfoy said still holding the shield up. "I'll help you write a proper letter."

Ron stared at him suspiciously. "Why are you going to help me, Malfoy?"

"Because," Malfoy said remembering what he told Hermione, "I like being good."

* * *

Review?


	4. Hiding and Flying

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

Fourth Chapter

* * *

**Hiding and Flying**

Ron couldn't believe that he was sitting with Malfoy...reading POETRY!

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked frustrated.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, "To be write great, you must read from the greats...not that that's going to help you." He finished smirking.

"Isn't Shakespeare a muggle?" Ron asked.

"Your point is?" Malfoy asked coolly. That usually deflected the comments of "But you're Slytherin..etc"

After reading a few pieces of his plays, they started writing. When they were done, Ron had to admit that this was much better.

"I'll be back," Malfoy muttered walking to the back of the library.

He walked quietly, not to let the witch spying on them notice him.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply.

Hermione gasped and turned around.

"Why are you spying?" He asked, his eyes burning her with accusation.

"Wondering why you and Ron are reading Romeo and Juliet," Hermione said hotly.

Malfoy replied coolly, "He's doing it for you."

"You mean..." Hermione said breaking off her sentence.

"Yes, he loves you," Malfoy said with bitterness in his voice. "Now is the part where you run over to him and kiss him."

"I don't feel the same way," Hermione muttered.

"Then I'd run, 'cause he is looking for you," Malfoy said grinning, a sudden happiness flowing into him.

* * *

Hermione dashed to the common room. She was glad it was Saturday, since Ron would be at practice, she wouldn't have to face him. But then Harry came over and told her that practice was cancelled because of rain.

"C'mon Harry," she said nervously laughing, "A little rain isn't going to stop you guys is it?"

"Hermione," Harry said staring at her. "If we go out there, lightning is going to fry us!"

So, the common room was no longer a safe place.

" 'Sup Malfoy," Blaise said giving him a friendly punch. "How's hiding from Pansy going out? You can't hide in the bathroom forever."

"Watch me," he snarled at him. They were in the bathroom, the _boys_ bathroom...but that didn't stop Moaning Myrtle.

"You know, Draco," she said nudging him. He felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown at him. "If this Pansy girl doesn't work out. I'm always here."

"Yeah, I now pronounce you Husband and Ghost," Blaise said laughing.

"Fine," he muttered, and left the bathroom.

He walked across the 7th floor. The Room of Requirement was always open to him. He walked into a dark musty room. He took another step and bumped into a wall.

"Lumos," he muttered taking out his wand. He saw that he was in a broom closet. Dark and hidden away. He turned off his wand light. Pansy would never find him.

Hermione didn't like this avoiding Ron busniness. She wasn't going to be in the bathroom the whole day, that's for sissies and creeps in her mind.

"The Room of Requirement," she thought grinning. Perfect.

"I need a dark and quiet place," she thought pacing infront of the blank wall. A door appeared and she happily entered it. A broom closet? Really? Well, make do with what you have.

"Lumos," she muttered pulling out her wand.

"Malfoy!" She screamed when she noticed he was standing less than two inches from her.

"Are you always that loud?" He asked her.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked him angrily.

"Hiding, you?" He asked lightly, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Touche," she said looking at him with suspicion. "You hiding from Pansy?"

"That obvious?" He asked her dismayed that he was a worse actor than he thought.

"No, but I notice the least obvious things," she said grinning at him slyly.

Was she converisng with Draco Malfoy? He wasn't as bad, she admitted. Maybe people do change...

"As long as we're stuck here, both hiding from love-sick people," he said laughing to himself. "Might as well enjoy myself."

Hermione stared at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," he said blushing.

What _would_ it be like? He thought dreamily, to kiss her lips, _two blushing pilgrims_. Stupid Shakespeare, he cursed.

A door appeared at the end of the broom closet. They went past it and saw a Quidditch field.

"Excellent," Malfoy said, glad that something was there to take his mind of kissing. He took a broom and sped off.

Hermione looked at him, in awe of his tricks, not that she'd ever tell him.

"Aren't you going to fly, Granger?" He asked her.

"No," she said sitting down and pulling out her book.

He came down and dismounted from his broom.

"Don't you ever live a little?" He asked her.

"I live perfectly fine," she snapped.

"Why don't you fly?" He asked her.

"Scared of heights," she whispered. Barely audible.

"Sorry?" He asked her cupping his ears.

"I'm scared of heights, okay?" She asked blushing.

"Maybe you need someone to go up with you," he suggested.

"Maybe."

"Hermione you need to open your eyes," Malfoy said grinning.

"How do you know their closed?" Hermione asked.

They had both mounted the broom. Hermione was sitting behind him, grabbing onto his shoulders for dear life.

"I'm pretty sure you're eyes are closed," he said wincing slightly at her iron claw grip, but said nothing.

He slowly brought the broom to go higher. Hermione gingerly opened their eyes.

"How are you doing back there?" He asked her.

"Not so good," she asked closing her eyes again.

"Look straight ahead," he advised.

They slowly flew around, he made them slowly gain speed. Hermione opened her eyes again and looked straight ahead.

"I used to be afraid of heights," he said casually.

"You?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wouldn't fly at all when I was little," he confided.

"Then what happened?" She asked curiously.

"My dad," he said shuddering, "forced me on a broom. And said that if I couldn't get over my fear of heights, I'd be punished."

Hermione gasped. "That's terrible."

"So I'd go and fly everyday, for fear of his punishment," he said making them fly higher. "And slowly I learned to ignore that fear of heights."

"Oh," she said unable to think of what to say.

The with out warning he made them spiral through the air. Hermione shrieked. Her heart was racing.

"Sorry if that scared you," he said starting to bring them down. "I couldn't resist."

"That was," she said still surprised, "the most awesome feeling in the world."

Malfoy grinned and took them back up. They did all sorts of trick around the field.

"Malfoy, it's getting late," Hermione said after a while, her face red from the flying tricks they did, "I think we should go."

"Alright," he said bringing them down.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has done for me," Hermione said as they walked back to the gate. They walked through it and were back in the broom closet.

"Don't mention it," he said putting the broom back. "I had fun."

"We should leave separately," Hermione said.

"Afraid someone will see you with me?" He asked.

"I like having my friends," she replied coolly. "And what will _your_ friends say when they see you with a _mudblood_?"

"Good point," he replied.

"Well, bye Malfoy," Hermione said smiling.

"Good-Bye, Granger," he said smiling as well.

Hermione quickly walked out the room. She was surprised when she saw Ron.

"Hermione," he said puzzled. She looked like she just had the time of her life. "What are you doing in the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh nothing," she said vaguely.

Ron opened the door to reveal Draco Malfoy in a broom closet. The broom closet Hermione just walked out of. He stared at them disgusted and hurt.

* * *

Review?


	5. Stupid Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.

Fifth Chapter

* * *

**Stupid Love**

"Ron," Hermione began.

"What were you doing in a _broom closet_with Malfoy?" He asked her disgusted.

"I'm still here, Weasly," Malfoy reminded him.

"Ron," Hermione said walking closer to him. She could only think of one way to save their friendship. "Malfoy pulled me in there to tell me that you were going to give me something."

"You did?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Malfoy, catching the charade, quickly said, "I told her that, so she'll pester you about it, and you won't chicken out."

"What were you going to give me?" She asked him.

"This," he mumbled, handing her the letter.

Hermione read it. She glanced at Ron, and then Malfoy. She didn't want to hurt Ron.

"Ron," Hermione said smiling slightly. "That's so sweet."

"I think I'll go," Malfoy said closing the boom closet door.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "Do you like me too?"

"Dammit," Malfoy thought cursing himself. Why wasn't he more careful? Now she would be forced to be his girlfriend, just to save their friendship.

_"You weren't really falling for her, were you?" The little voice inside him nagged. "You're father wouldn't like that."_

But she's beautiful. She's so smart. There was no way someone like Weasly could be good enough for her.

_"And you think you are?" The voice asked. "You? The Slytherin Prince?"_

So understanding. So sweet.

_"She would never go with her best friends' enemy," the voice said triumphantly._

She trusted me to fly with her on the broomstick.

_"So?"_

She can't hate me and still fly with me.

_"So what? She could still never love you." _

You're right.

* * *

Harry saw Ron looking the happiest he's ever been in a long time. Ginny noticed this new change as well. Ron and Hermione sat together at meals, at classes, and in the common room. But one thing that annoyed Ron was that Hermione would never kiss him.

"Ron," Hermione had explained many times before, "I think kissing is over-rated. It should happen on its own, a magical moment. I don't like forcing it."

Ron never bother her about kissing after that. He respected her wishes. But the truth was, Hermione didn't love him that way. She couldn't bring herself to kiss someone she didn't love. But the relationship wasn't that bad. At least they weren't like Ron's last relationship with Lavender. This pleased Harry as well. In fact life didn't change at all. It was rarely acknowledged that Hermione and Ron were a couple.

Malfoy stared at Ron venomously. He was jealous and angry. Happy and sad. Jealous that Ron could put his arms around her and talk to her with out a care, angry that it wasn't him, happy that Hermione seemed happy, sad that he and Hermione would never be. Stupid love.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Keep'em coming! Will update soon.


	6. The Living Corpse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**The Living Corpse**

It was a normal day at breakfast at Hogwarts. Ron stuffed his face, Harry stared at Dean venemously for getting close with Ginny, Hermione silently ate, and Malfoy stared at Hermione enviously. The mail arrived. Hermione didn't expect anything. Her parents didn't have an owl. But a tawny owl placed a note in front of her. She read the note and her face fell. She was over come with grief. A single tear escaped her eyes. She stared life-lessly ahead.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron asked her.

She just nodded, unable to say anything.

"Can you pass the syrup?" He asked her.

Hermione gave him the bottle and got up and left.

Malfoy noticed what happened and wondered what was in that note Hermione had read. He observed over the next to days. She didn't eat anything during the meals, in fact she rarely attended breakfast, lunch or dinner. Huge bags formed beneath her eyes. She walked to her classes lifelessly, like a zombie. She didn't talk to anyone. She only nodded or shook her head.

Hermione avoided everyone. She couldn't believe what happened. She cried everynight, never sleeping for more than an hour. She walked down the hallway. Classes were over. She hated going to the common room. She was about to enter the Room of Requirement when someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Hermione," she heard a voice say.

She turned around and saw Malfoy. Malfoy gasped, seeing her closely for the first time in a while. The bones in her neck shown clearly. It was clear she hadn't eaten in a while. Her skin was a sickly pale color.

"Hermione what happened?" He asked her.

She just stared at him, unable to answer, still shocked from the message she had received.

"Hermione, will you tell me?" He asked her.

She shooked her head. He groaned.

"At least eat something," he pleaded. He hated seeing her waste away like this.

She shook her head again.

"Was it something Weasley did?" He asked desparately. She shook her head. "Did Weasley talk to you about whatever happened?" She shook her head. That bastard, he thought angrily. He thought Weasley loved her. What kind of boyfriend doesn't notice her girlfriend turning into a living corpse?

"Does it have anything to do with the letter?" He asked her cautiously.

Slowly, her hand slipped to her pocket and she gripped the note tightly. He cautiously lifted her hand to reveal her fingers clamped around the note. He slowly pried her fingers off it.

"Can I read it?" He asked her.

She nodded.

Malfoy read the note to himself, disgusted.

_Dear Mudblood,_

_I killed your parents. Thought you'd like to know that  
I enjoyed there tortured scream before their death and  
that Potter and Weasley are next._

_The Dark Lord's Servant, Lucius Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy was shaking with fury. His father had killed her parents. Had enjoyed their pained cries. Had cruelly dumped the message on her. He looked into her pained eyes. Tears slid down her beautiful cheeks. He felt angry at himself. She must hate him.

"Hermione," he began. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I never asked for it. I'm sorry, I really am."

More tears slipped down her face.

"Hermione, I'm not my father," he pleaded. "Please don't judge me."

He took a step toward her and hugged her. He expected her to pull away in disgust. But she clinged tightly to him. He pulled her closer and held her tightly.

"Hermione I'm sorry," he said again, fighting his own tears. "I truly am. I didn't want any of this to happen."

She sobbed into his shoulders. He patted her shoulders. "It'll be alright, Hermione," he whispered to her.

She looked up at him. "Draco," she whispered. The first word she had said since she recieved Lucius's message. "Their dead," she sobbed. "He killed them."

"I know," he said soothingly. "It'll be alright Hermione, I won't let him get you."

"Their dead," she whispered. Still unable to believe it.

Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirement. It opened to the scene of the lake near Hogwarts. He guided her through it.

"Hermione," Draco said firmly. "You need to eat. You need to take care of yourself. Your parents won't want you to waste away like this."

"Why do you care?" She asked him, glad that he did care.

"I just do," he said pulling her closer.

They sat down beneath the tree. Hermione was leaning on Draco. She closed her eyes. The situation of events moving to fast.

"Hermione," Draco asked finally. "Do you hate me?"

"No," she whispered.

"Even after my father killed your parents?" He asked hoping he wasn't too blunt.

"You aren't your father," she said smiling. "I can't hate you for something you didn't do."

They sat there, completely blissful. It grew dark and soon Hermione fell asleep, for the first time in days, in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He gazed at her, saddened. She was a remarkable witch, able to be in the arms of her parents' murderer's son. He felt disgusted with himself. He never really cared what his father did. But seeing how he affected her made him angry. As if it was his duty to protect her and he failed. Well, he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Draco," he heard her mumble. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. So she talked in her sleep. Interesting. "Draco," she said again, more clearly. Then she groaned, "Draco, don't leave me."

His heart skipped a beat. She was dreaming about him.

"I," she muttered. He listened closely, slightly ashamed for intruding into her privacy. "Draco, I-I love you."

He froze. Had he heard her correctly? He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't the one dreaming. Had she really said she loved him? He always knew she didn't like Weasley, he thought smirking.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked surprised. Why was he smirking? Oh no, had she said something in her sleep. The dream she had frightened her. Lucius was torturing her parents, he laughed cruelly at their dead corpse. Then he turned into Draco. Her dead parents turned into Ron and Harry who raised their wands to fight Draco. Harry had did septumsempra and Draco was covered in blood. She rushed over to him and...

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked cutting into her thoughts. She just realized that her heart was beating fast and her face was probably flushed.  
"Yeah," she replied. "Just a dream."

Should he ask her? Tell her that she said she loved him.

Hermione noticed that he had huge bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept that night. Oh man, she was just sleeping in Draco's arms. She checked her watch, it was 6:30 AM!

"Malfoy," she whispered. "What happened last night?"  
"You cried a good bit and then fell asleep," he said getting up. "I'd sneak into the common rooms quickly."  
"Breakfast starts in half an hour," Hermione said quickly. "I'm just going to stay here, you can leave if you want."  
"Hermione," he said shaking his head. "How come Weasel didn't notice you? You looked terrible."  
She shrugged and replied, "I don't really love him."  
"Then, why are you with him?"  
"I want to keep our friendship," she replied.  
"I can't believe you're putting yourself through that just to be friends with him," he replied.  
"I'm breaking up with him," Hermione blurted out. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't like pretending."  
"Do you like someone else?" He asked her.  
"Maybe," she said slyly, "or maybe not."

Whatever sign of the living corpse he knew was gone, Malfoy thought smiling.

* * *

Review? sorry it took so long to update...


	7. Seeking Help

Seventh Chapter

* * *

**Seeking Help**

"Hello, Harry, Ron," Hermione said sitting down to breakfast.  
"Hermione," Ron replied, "What's up?"  
"Oh nothing much," she replied and added silently, _My parents were killed by Lucius Malfoy and I'm going to break up with you. But other than that, nothing much.  
_"Harry," Hermione said quietly, out of Ron's reach. She slipped him the note.  
He gasped. "Hermione," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. When did you get this?"  
"Three days ago," she replied biting her lip.  
"Why didn't you tell us," he asked.  
"I couldn't talk about it, Harry," she said remembering how only Draco helped her. "And it wasn't like you guys noticed my sudden change of personality."  
"I'm sorry," he said again.  
"Harry, forget it," she said exasperatedly. "I need to tell Ron something first."

Hermione asked Ron to speak with him privately.

"What's up?" He asked again.  
"Ron," she said not wanting to beat around the bush, "I'm breaking up with you."  
"What?" He asked bewildered and hurt. "Hermione, why?"  
"Ron," she said again, softly. "I love you like a brother, no more."  
Ron just nodded.

After their morning classes, Hermione talked to Harry in private.

"Harry, I want to get their body back," Hermione told him quietly.  
"That could be dangerous," he said shaking his head. "I don't want to put you in danger like that."  
"Harry, I only told you this because I thought you'd understand," she said a little upset.  
"Hermione," he said quietly. "I do understand. We need to talk to Dumbledore first."  
"Dumbledore is away," she informed him. "Harry we don't have much time before who knows what they'll do with my parents' body."  
"Hermione," he said sharply. "We can't do it. I'm sorry."  
He left her in the hallway.  
"Maybe you can't do anything, Harry," she said scheming. "But I know someone who can help me."

* * *

Review?


	8. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**T****he Truth**

* * *

"I think you're nuts," Malfoy said shaking his head.  
"My parents were killed," she said angrily. "I don't want them to rot in your little Death Eater Hell."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the last phrase hurt. She was including him with the Death Eaters.

"The security at Malfoy Manor is impenetrable," he said ignoring the last comment. "You'll be killed."  
"I'll penetrate it then!" She shrieked. "I am not going to sit down and let Lucius run around like he owns the world."  
"Don't," he said desperately. "Please, don't do this."  
Hermione was surprised that he was begging her. "Alright," she said softly and lied, "I won't go."

* * *

Hermione had thought throuh her plan carefully. She had taken Harry's invisiblity cloak so that she could sneak off the grounds. She had put a spell on the Marauder's map so that Harry and Ron couldn't use it and find out that she wasn't in the castle. She quickly left the common room. After she climbed out the portrait she heard a cold voice behind her. She turned around and saw none other than everyone's favorite Slytherin.

"You didn't really think I believed you?" He asked her coolly.  
Hermione just stared at him. "Malfoy--"  
"Don't you understand how dangerous this is?" He asked her angrily. "You. Could. Die."  
"Malfoy," she began again. "I'm not sure why you care so much," she slowly began to pull out her wand, "And I don't know how you knew I'd leave tonight," she knew exactly what spell she'd use, "And I'm really sorry about this." She quickly pointed her wand at him and said, "Petrificus Totalas."

Malfoy just gaped at her as his arms and legs locked to his side and he fell down with a thud. She had performed the Full Body-Bind curse. He couldn't believe she could sneak something like that past him.

She had done it before on Neville in their first year. She didn't enjoy it then, and she didn't enjoy it now. But it had to be done. She slipped under the cloak and snuck to the gates of Hogwarts. It was a cold, dark, night. The moon was a silver crescent. She shivered slightly and opened the gate. She wasn't thinking about how she'd get back. When you're going blindly on a mad quest, you didn't think sensibly. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but then again she had broken so many rules, one more wouldn't hurt, and disapparated from the beautiful, but dark, castle.

* * *

Malfoy was still lying on the floor near the Gryfindor common room entrance. He heard footsteps. Great, the last thing he needed was two goody Gryfindors to come and goggle at him.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" He heard a voice say curiously. "She wasn't at dinner."  
Obviously, Malfoy thought angrily, that it had to be Potter. They saw him, frozen, lying on the ground.

"What have we here?" Ron asked grinning. "A wee little Slytherin."  
"What should we do?" Harry asked seriously. He didn't like Malfoy, but leaving him here would be cruel.  
"Let's step on his nose," Ron suggested.  
Maloy just stared at them, helpless to do anything.  
Instead, Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Finite."

Malfoy got up and dusted himself. He was about to leave when Harry said sharply, "Not so fast," Malfoy turned around. "I want you to tell me why you were here," Harry said pointing his wand at him.

"Came here to see a friend of mine," Malfoy said bluntly. "Now I'll be on my way."

Friend? Harry thought, his guard up. Who in Gryfindor was Malfoy's friend.

"And if either of you were to follow me," Maloy said coldly, his back to them, "I'll hex you."  
"Way to thank someone who saved you?" Ron said sarcastically.

Malfoy ignored them and walked away. He snuck out to the gates of Hogwarts. He left the school grounds and disapparated, rules never bothered him anyway.

Meanwhile, Ginny had joined Harry and Ron.

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" She asked him, forgetting for a moment that Ron was there.  
"No, Ginny, we haven't," Harry replied. "What's wrong?"  
"Did she tell you what she was going to do?" Ginny asked.  
"Do what?" Ron asked confused.  
Harry gave a minute nod. Ginny ached to know what Harry wanted to tell her. But she got the hint that Hermione hadn't told Ron. There was no way she was going to tell Ron and hoped Harry wouldn't either.  
"Okay, thanks guys," she said leaving them.  
"What was that about?" Ron asked bewildered.  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "C'mon, lets go to the common room. I have to finish that essay for Snape."

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night in the unsuspecting muggle neighborhood. A figure suddenly appeared with a small pop. It walked up to a house and knocked on the door. A lady opened the door. She had bushy brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Is the Grangers residence?" The figure asked polietly.  
"Yes," the lady said surprised. "I'm Mrs. Granger. Who are you?" This boy was about the same age as her daughter.  
"That's not important," the boy said trying to remain calm. "Is your husband here?"  
"Yes, but what who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry for bothering you tonight, Mrs. Granger," the boy said running his hand through his blonde hair. "I'll be leaving now. Thank you for you're time." And he suddenly disappeared from the doorstep.

Malfoy apparated onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Since he was a Malfoy, he could freely come and go as he pleased. Hermione's parents were alive, he thought, it was the evidence he needed to fuel his suspicion on the greater plan his father had hatched. It was all obviously a trap. But why did he want Hermione? He walked towards the edge of the grounds. Hiding behind trees and shadows along the way. When he heard a sob. He cautiously approached the area where the sound come from. He saw his Aunt Bellatrix. Bellatrix had her wand pointed to the ground. Malfoy edged to the side more and saw Hermione, laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried.  
Hermione writhed on the ground, refusing to cry and show weakness to the hideous woman who laughed at her pain. A sob broke out of Hermione. Her fingers searched for her wand in her pockets when Bellatrix made the spell more intense. She felt like a million hot knives were skinning her alive.

Malfoy was pained and angry at Bellatrix, to see Hermione in such pain. He had experienced the Cruciatus Curse many times. He knew how bad Bellatrix could make it. He pulled out his wand and wordlessly cast the spell Expelliarmus. Bellatrix's wand shot out of her hand. Malfoy pulled out packet of poweder he had bought from the Weasley twin's shop. It was called Peruvian Darkness powder, or something like that. He through it into the air and everything was cast into darkness. Even the moon's light couldn't be seen.

Hermione gasped as Bellatrix's wand shot out of her. She wondered who cast the spell. Then suddenly the world plunged into darkness. Bellatrix shrieked. Idiot, Hermione thought rolling her eyes. She gingerly got up when suddenly a hand grabbed her.

After throwing the powder, Malfoy heard Bellatrix scream. He rushed to Hermione, hoping she hadn't got up and ran away. He grabbed out to her and caught her hand. He disapparated them to the muggle neighborhood.

* * *

Hermione gasped when she saw that Malfoy was gripping her arm tightly. He was the one who cast the spell, who created the darkness no doubt, and who brought her here.

"Malfoy," she said surprised. "Why did you bring me here?"  
"Come with me," he said emotionlessly.

They walked up to the house he had visited previously. Hermione's eyes bulged out in seeing her home.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked hugging herself tightly. Why was he reminding her of their deaths and her failure to bring their bodies back?

He ignored her and knocked on the door. Mrs. Granger opened the door.

"Hermione?" She asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother didn't wait for a response and continued, "And you boy, why are you here _again_?"

Again? Hermione thought surprised.

"Hermione was a bit homesick," Malfoy said smoothly.  
"Come on in," her mom said suspiciously, but understandingly.

Hermione walked in, dazed. Her parents were alive?

"Where is he?" Her mom asked looking around.  
"Who?" Hermione asked, still in her own little world.  
"The blonde boy," her mom said wondering why her daughter was acting so wierd.  
"He must have disapparated," Hermione said vaguely.  
_I'll ask her later,_ her mom thought shaking her head.

The two talked about various thing they avoided was magic. Her parents didn't understand, at least in Hermione's opinion, what it was like to have magic. They thought it was all fun and games. They had no idea what she had been through. She had seen a murderer turn into a rat and escape, she had been beaten to near death by a tree, she had been frozen by a giant snake hiding in the school's sewer pipes, she had fought a giant troll, slipped past a three headed dog, and played killer chess with giant chess pieces; and her parents didn't want to hear any of it. Are you getting good grades? Are you number one? That's all they cared about.

* * *

Malfoy climbed above the gate infront of Hogwarts. He was glad that fate was on his side and he wasn't suffering the effects of a nasty guard spell. He decided to wait for Hermione. To his surprise she appeared on the other side of the gate in five minutes.

"Here so soon?" He asked surprised.  
"Yes," Hermione said irratated. "I'm freezing so open the gate."

He opened the gate and she walked through.

"How come you're here so quick?" He asked.  
"Because I felt like it," she snapped.

The two gazed away from the castle, past the gates. Hermione didn't want to go back to the castle. She wanted to tear Lucius limb from limb for doing this to her. She gripped the bars tightly.

"Malfoy?" A sharp voice said behind them.

The two turned around.

"Hermione?" Ron asked surprised, angry, and hurt. "What are you doing here with Malfoy?"  
"I," Malfoy said arragontly, to keep his appearances of a jerk, "would most definitely not be here with her."  
"I came here to get some fresh air and he happened to be here," Hermione said a little hurt at Malfoy's tone.  
"Okay..." Ron said suspiciously.

Malfoy smirked and said, "Good-Bye Gryfindors," and sauntered off.

Ron left too. He didn't believe her. She was out there, alone, with Malfoy. She had dumped him for that slimey git. His anger boiled. He would talk to her later. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"What really happened," Harry asked Hermione.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked coolly.  
"The map and the cloak were both gone," Harry said shaking his head, "I'm not an idiot."  
"I went to get my parents," Hermione whispered.  
"Hermione," Harry groaned. "I told you--"  
"Harry," Hermione said shaking her head, "They weren't killed. It was all a trap."

Harry froze. Voldemort didn't do things with out reason. He wanted Hermione. Why?

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "I think they wanted me to get to you."  
"That's possible," Harry said slowly. "But why was Malfoy here?"  
"He came after me," Hermione explained. "He went to my parents' home and found out that they were alive. He disarmed Bellatrix when she was torturing me and side-along apparated me here."  
"Hermione," Harry said alarmed. "What if this is all part of the trap as well? I'm sure he's in their inner circle."  
Hermione decided that now as not the time to discuss what she thought of Malfoy and said, "Maybe Harry. But we'd better go in before we're locked out."

* * *

Hello... I guess its more of bye than hello, so scratch that.

Bye.


	9. Avenge Her

"Hermione," Ron said quietly.

Hermione turned around to see an angry red-head.

"Yes, Ron?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"Tell me about yesterday," he said, his arms crossed. "Why were you out there with Malfoy, and why were you outside the castle to begin with?"  
"Ron," Hermione said deciding to tell him the truth. "I recieved a letter from Lucius Malfoy saying that he killed my parents." Ron gasped. "And I decided to go get their dead bodies back."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked, hurt in his eyes. "I would have went with you. I could have helped you."  
Hermione let his questions slide and modified the truth and said, "It turned out to be a trap. My parents really weren't dead." She didn't mention that it was Malfoy who discovered that and saved her from Bellatrix.  
"But why was Malfoy there?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know," Hermione lied and snapped. "Do you expect me to know what goes on in his tiny brain?"  
"Of course not," Ron mumbled, "Its just I thought you dumped me for..you know.._him._"  
"Ron, I would never do that," Hermione said sympathetically.  
"Thanks Hermione," he said relieved. "And sorry for doubting you like that."  
"No problem, Ron," Hermione said relieved he bought her half-truths. She decided to go to the library for a quiet atmosphere to think in.

* * *

Draco sat in his dorm, contemplating what just happened. He had failed to keep her safe, again. After he promised himself he would. He had let her go and get herself caught by Bellatrix. He shuddered at the thought of her pained screams.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said worried. His friend seemed so distant, as if he was fading away.  
"Hmm?" Draco asked looking up and said, "Oh, hey Blaise."  
"Are you okay, mate," Blaise asked his friend. "You seem really down."  
"Do I?" Draco said bitterly.

Blaise slapped him.

"What was that for?" Draco asked angrily.  
"To knock some sense into you," Blaise said grinning and then seriously, "Tell me what's going on with you?"  
"Blaise, have you ever fell in love?" Draco asked him quietly.  
"Loads," his friend said ticking of names of girls on his fingers. "Haven't you?"  
"Not like this," Draco said bitterly. "She changed me. I care for her so much. I even think she likes me back, but she'll never admit it to me."  
"Then its her loss," Blaise said trying to cheer him up. "If that girl can't see perfection--"  
"No Blaise," Draco cut in, "It's my loss."  
"Where are you going?" Blaise asked Draco when he stood up.  
"To the library," Draco said quietly. "Don't follow me Blaise." _There's a certain muggleborn I'm hoping to meet there, _he added silently.

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
School at Hogwarts is always interesting and has its share of gossip and drama. I think right now, I have too much drama. My friends keep asking me about Draco. "Give us the juicy details," they'd gush onto me. What details? I don't love him. I could never love him. I mean, I once loved him, but not anymore. People just expected me to, so I acted like I do. But that's all it is, an act. Sure he's handsome and cool, but I could never in a million years love him. A lot like Granger and Weasley. I heard Granger break up with the Weasel. I bet they never really liked each other, they probably just dated 'cause everyone expected them to. Ugh, what's wrong with me. Comparing myself to the mudblood? She can't be that bad, can she? In many ways, her life is so much better than mine. Love who she likes, not getting mixed with the Dark Arts. I'd kill for that life. A free life. I hope she appreciates that. I can't believe I envy the mudblood. Well, maybe I can. I better go, I think I hear someone.  
Love always,  
Pansy  
_

The blonde girl closed her notebook quickly and cast a spell on it so that no one could read it. Writing in her diary always made her feel better. Sometimes she wished that she could show the diary to someone and let people know that she has indepth thoughts and isn't some mindless sissy. But its easier this way. Pretend to love Draco. Pretend to be stupid. Pretend to be with the Dark Lord. Life is good then. But did she want that life? Did she want to pretend her whole life? No, she answered herself. She would live her life. She was going to first tell Draco that she had no feelings whatsoever for him. She went to the common room and saw Draco storm out. She decided to follow him.

* * *

Ron was happy that Hermione hadn't dumped him for Malfoy. He truly was relieved. But he still loved her. Maybe he could try again? Talk to her? Make her fall in love with him again? Well, she's always at the library, that's a good place to look for her. Yes he was going to go to the library.

"Draco," Pansy said softly behind the blonde boy.  
Draco cursed to himself and said, "Pansy not now."  
"I need to tell you something," she said quietly. She just realized the danger of telling him. What if he told his parents who in turn told her parents and got mad at her? "Draco, please don't get mad at me. And please don't tell your parents."  
"Spit it out," he said annoyed.  
"I don't love you," she rushed. "I never did and I only pretended because my parents wanted me to. But I'm sick and tired of living a lie, so I'm not going to act like I love you anymore. But please, I'm begging you, don't tell Lucius."  
"Of course not," Draco said dazed. He never knew that about Pansy.  
"Thank you, Draco," she said smiling softly and ran away. He couldn't believe Pansy had thoughts deeper than what she was going to wear.

He walked quickly to the library. He saw Hermione, sitting and studying as usual. He thought it was cute how she'd nibble on her quill when she was stuck on something, or how her eyes narrowed when she saw some minute detail that was incorrect on her paper. He wanted to talk to her privately, but how? He had an idea. A stupid idea, but it could work.

"Hey," he said quietly.  
"Oh, hi," she said with out looking up.  
"Can you help me with something?" He asked her wondering if she would help him.  
"With what?" She asked still not looking up.  
"Uh, Ancient Runes," blurted out, since that was what she was working on.  
Hermione stared at him puzzled. He didn't take Ancient Runes. Maybe he just wanted to talk to her. "Okay," she said pretending to not notice his relieved face.  
"I think there are some books over there," he said pointing to a book shelf in the back of the library, near the restricted section.  
"Okay," Hermione said playing along.

When they reached there, Hermione thought of torturing him by actualy trying to help him with his non-existent ancient runes homework, but decided against it. He look so serious...and nervous.

"So what did you really want to talk about," she asked him smiling.

He smiled to himself. She wasn't the brightest witch in their year for nothing.

"Hermione," he said blushing. He held her petite hands in his.  
She waited for him to continue speaking. Instead he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_She's going to pull away, the voice inside him said exasperatedly. I can't believe you're stupid enough to do this. She's going to pull away in disgust of kissing a death-eater. _

Instead, Hermione kissed him back, her arms draped around his neck. Their eyes closed and in bliss, he felt nothing could harm them now. _You're wrong, his voice said inside him, but he was too emersed in the kiss to notice it._

* * *

Ron managed to finally shake Harry off of him. His best friend kept insisting they should be practicing Quiditch. Harry was only doing that because he didn't want Ron to get hurt again by Hermione. No is no, Ron had to accept that. He walked into the library and saw her books and homework at a table. He decided to look for her and apologize for not being there for her parent's death. He was angry she hadn't told him in the first place, but let that go. Holding onto that would only give her another reason not to come back to him. He heard someone say "Hermione" He chased after that voice. It had come near the restricted section. When he saw Hermione, wrapped in the arms of his enemy, his only thought was "The git put a spell on her." His hands quivering, with out pausing to think, he raised his wand and shot a spell at the kissing couple.

They broke apart. Hermione's lip was swelling. He had hit her by mistake.

"Ron?" She asked hurt, seeing his wand pointed at them.  
"I--"  
"Shove off, Weasel," Malfoy said coldly, clear anger and fury was in his eyes. He had his arm around Hermione and took her to the hospital wing.

Ron stared at the space where they were kissing. Hermione was kissing the Ferret. Hermione had dumped him for that git. Hermione lied to him.

**No, he heard a voice inside him say softly. Not Hermione. It was the Ferret's fault. He must've slipped her a love-potion. Don't sit here and wallow in misery. Go avenge her. **


	10. Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.  
A/N: According to my friend, I'm going to lose all my readers if I don't update ASAP.

* * *

"Hermione, it'll be alright," Draco whispered into her ear, his arm around her protectively as they walked to the Hospital Wing. Almost all the students were in Hogsmeade so there was no danger of being seen, not that Draco cared.  
"Draco," Hermione said, ignoring the pain in her lips, she had to say this to him, "Don't fight them. For me."  
Draco sighed and said, "I promise, I won't fight Potter or that idiotic Weasel. Just don't talk, it must hurt you." Hermione just nodded.

Madame Pompfrey, when she saw Draco bring Hermione with swollen lips, thought immediately, _that boy must've done something to her. _Of course being an adult with a teacher status at Hogwarts, she couldn't jump to conclusions and kept her lips pursed while Draco explained. She just nodded and helped Hermione swallow a potion. She'd get the real story from Hermione after her lips deflated. The medicine put the drinker to sleep while it deflated the lips.

"She'll wake up in an hour," Madame Pompfrey said briskly. "Now out!"  
"Thank you, Madame," Draco said politely, not his usual sneer, to the surprise of the nurse, and left.

He walked back towards the library because Hermione had left her stuff there. His thoughts were revolving around Hermione. She had kissed him. She wasn't repulsed by him. He was overjoyed. _Don't celebrate yet, the voice inside him said snidely. Her friends would most definately not approve. She will leave you for them. That kiss meant nothing._

"Malfoy," a voice said angrily in front of him. Draco was so imersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the angry red-head in front of him.

"Malfoy," Ron said again angrily.  
"Hmmm?" Draco asked vaguely, still not realized who was in front of him or how angry that someone was.  
"Expelliarmus," Ron cried out.  
Draco just had enough time to realized what was happening and dodged the spell. He pulled out his wand ready to aim with deadly precision but then Hermione's words came into his mind. He had promised not to fight the red-head.  
"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, taking advantage of Draco's idleness.  
"Protego!" Draco said quickly, putting up a protective shield.  
"You coward," Ron said, red in the face, "Come and fight me."

He shot another spell and Draco again put up a protective shield. Draco tried once or twice to disarm him, reasoning that disarming someone wasn't really fighting, just defense. But Ron was in a fighting frenzy and soon tired out Draco while he still had ample energy. Draco crashed into the wall, lying below it in an odd angle. His wand was just out of his reach. He tried to get it but Ron had got it by the spell "accio".

"What spell did you put on her, you git," Ron spat.  
Draco straightened up and said, "I didn't put a single spell on her. It's because of her that you are even breathing right now. Now give me my wand."  
Ron kicked him in the stomach. "Tell," another kick, "me," a harder kick, "what", kick, "spell", Draco groaned, "you," kick, "put", Draco closed his eyes in pain, "on," kick, "her!"  
"N-no, spell,"Draco murmered before slipping into unconsciousness.  
Ron, his anger coolling slightly, just realized what he had done. He could be in so much trouble for this. Crimson blood trickled from his head. He placed Malfoy's wand in Malfoy's pocket and ran to the common rooms.

**_What did you do? Are you nuts? You are going to be in serious trouble, the voice inside him screeched. _**Ron assured himself that he did what he had to do. Hermione was under a spell. Possibly a love potion? **_She could have actually fell in love with him, his voice said softly, she could have wanted to kiss him. _**She can't have, Ron thought defensively. **_She did break up with you, the voice reminded him. _**Is it possible she fell in love with him? There is no way, Ron though happily, Malfoy was so mean to her there is no way she fell in love with him. **_People can change, Ron. _**Not a Malfoy, Ron decided happily. He would go get Harry and they would squeeze out whatever spell Malfoy put on her. With that happy thought he slowed his pace and planned to take the short cut to the common rooms.

* * *

"Harry," she said in a soft warning manner. They were in corridor that was the shortcut to Gryfindor tower. People rarely went there.  
He leaned forward and kissed her again. When they broke apart he said, "See, you know as well as I do this is right. Nothing can stop us."  
"I'm still nervous," she confessed.  
"Don't be," Harry said comfortingly. "Hermione said he didn't suspect us."  
"I just hate hiding," she said crossing her arms.  
"Me too," Harry said taking her arms and kissing her lips again. Little did they know, they wouldn't have to hide any longer.

* * *

Ron entered the corridor, his mind plotting and scheming. He looked up and saw a kissing couple. He saw a mess of fiery red hair and dark black hair. His sister and best friend. Kissing. His sister and his best friend. Kissing. He was so angered and hurt he couldn't think coherent thoughts.

"You!" He yelled. "First Hermione and now you two!"  
Harry and Ginny broke apart, guilt written all over their faces.  
"Ron--" Harry began.  
"NO!" Ron screeched. "She's my _sister_ Harry."  
"Ron--" Ginny began, using all of her self-control not to hex her brother into oblivian.  
"No, Ginny," Ron said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Because we knew this is how you would react to it," Ginny said equally angry now.  
"Listen, I"m happy for you two, really," Ron said trying to calm down. "I'm just mad that you two didn't tell me and I had to find out by seeing you two snogging each other. Really, what kind of brother did you think I am, Ginny? Who you date is your choice." _As long as it isn't some slimey Slytherin_, he added silently.  
Ginny's face lit with joy and then shame. "I'm sorry, Ron. I was just...We were...It doesn't matter..."  
"We just felt that you wouldn't approve," Harry said grinning sheepishly.  
"Really? How old do you think I am? Just no snogging infront of me," Ron said making a mock disgusted face.  
"Then..." Ginny hinted.  
"I need to talk to Harry," Ron said defiantly.  
"See you later, Harry," Ginny said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry watched her leave. He was glad that they wouldn't have to hide anymore. "So what is it Ron?"  
"I saw Hermione," Ron began slowly, "kissing Malfoy."  
"What?"

* * *

She stretched out her limbs. She racked her brains to remember what exactly happened.

"Glad to see you woke up, ," Madame Pompfrey said down to business.  
"How long was I here?" Hermione asked, yawning.  
"Only an hour," The nurse replied.  
"Hmm... felt much longer," Hermione muttered. She gingerly felt her lips. "May I leave now?"  
"Of course," Madame Prompfrey replied. "But before that, could you inform me as to what happened to you?"  
"Ron cursed me," she said bluntly. "Have a good day, Madame," she said stiffly and left the hospital room.  
"They're at dinner right now," Madame Pompfrey called out to her, puzzled.

Hermione walked quickly to the Great Hall. She scanned the mass of students for a certain Slytherin. When she didn't spy him at his usual place she began to worry. She decided to walk along the path that he had used to take her to the hospital wing. The sight she saw sickened her. Draco was crumbled on the floor at an awkward angle, blood pouring from his wounds. She rushed to him and healed the gaping flesh wounds. Her hands lovingly caressed his face, brushing his hair back.

"Renervate," she whispered, pointing her wand at his chest.  
"Hmm?" Draco murmured as he slowly drifted into reality.  
"What happened?" She asked him softly.  
"You asked me not to fight them," he said looking into her eyes, "So I didn't. Too bad you didn't tell them not to fight me."  
"They did this?" She whispered, disbelieving her friends would do something so cruel.  
"Weasel," he said in monotone.  
"You could have easily defeated him in a duel," she said confused.  
"You asked me not to fight them," he said simply.  
"You let him do this to you so as not to break your promise to me?"  
"I love you too much to break a promise," he said embracing her.  
"I'm sorry for--"  
"Shh," he commanded. "You shouldn't have to apologize for the envy of your friend."  
"Then what should I say to this?" She asked him, biting her lip. "You let yourself be beaten unconscious for me."  
"You should say that you love me," he said smiling gently. "That's all I need: your love."  
She answered him with a kiss.

* * *

"You did what?!" Harry yelled at Ron.  
"The foul git deserved it!" Ron defended.  
"Maybe," Harry admitted. "But you could be in so much trouble if this reaches the professors!"  
"I know I know," Ron said mournfully. "But do you think I could get away with it as an attempt to save Hermione from his love potion or spell or whatever?"  
"Love spell..." Harry muttered.  
"Hermione obviously loves me, Harry!" Ron said enraged. "Of course he put a love spell on her!"  
"Ron," Harry said tired. "I, I don't think Hermione loves you."  
"Of course she does," Ron countered. "Are you saying she could possibly love that git?"  
Harry shrugged. "Of course she does," a voice inside him said solemnly, "that night changed everything, and you know it." But she can't. He's Slytherin! "A Slytherin who showed her more kindness than you two did." Those words hurt. "Hey, I'm a figment of _your _imagination or conscious or whatever" Then..I...banish...you? "Ha ha, nice try." Okay, now is not the time! "You're the one arguing with yourself," the voice said none to innocently. Hmph. "You have to tell your friend, he deserves the truth," the voice said softly. 

"Ron there's something you should know about Hermione's parents' death," Harry began nervously.  
"What?" Ron snapped, that event brought him foul memories of Hermione being alone with Malfoy.  
"They're not dead."  
"..."

* * *

"Hermione, why?" Draco pleaded. _I told you she'd refuse your advances. No, she can't.  
_"Draco," Hermione said stroking his cheek, "I love you, but I, I can't."  
"It's because I'm a Slytherin, isn't it?" He asked angrily.  
"No," she whispered. "it's because I can't let you get hurt by him like that again."  
"Hermione, your words hurt me more than any blow the Weasel could give me," he said fiercly.  
"I'm sorry, Draco. It's too dangerous," she said trying to pull away but he held her tighter.  
"Dangerous?" He said hoarsly, "You're bloody- friend-of-the-Boy-Who-Lived. You're in danger as we speak."  
"You're right," she murmmured. "And I can't put you in the same danger."  
"Hermione--"  
"Good-bye, Draco," Hermione said pulling away. He had finally loosened his grip; admitting defeat. "I truly am sorry."  
"So am I," he whispered darkly, "that you killed the love we could have had."

* * *

20 Years Later

"You'll miss the train if you don't hurry, dears," Hermione chided.  
"Relax, sweet-heart," her husband said laughing. "Rose will never ever risk missing Hogwarts."

They were married and had children, yet she still couldn't bear it when he called her endearing names. She craned her neck, scanning the crowds for Harry and Ginny. Instead, her eyes locked on a gentlemen clad in black. His silver eyes and blonde hair made her heart stop. It reminded of her crime.

Her husband had spotted Harry and Ginny and waved his arms so they could see where they were. Ginny teased Ron and her children chatted merrily with his. Harry had seen the look of sorrow cross Hermione's eyes and the masked expression of the blonde man. Hermione nodded to Harry, confirming his suspicions, and he nodded back; letting her know they were both thinking of them time she comitted murder: The day she killed the love she could have had with Draco Malfoy.

_~The End~  
_

* * *

Hate it? Love it? I'd like to know.


End file.
